


Mpreg Prompts

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crow Rhys, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: A few mpreg prompts i did with Nessiefromspace and TheSpaceCoytotesome feat. my Crow Rhys





	Mpreg Prompts

**  
****  
****What's with all the eggs? (feat. Crow Rhys)**  
  
"You know, I dont think I’ve ever seen your apartment.” Jack leaned back in his chair, watching Rhys carefully. Rhys sat on his perch, and continued to run the soft brush over his wings. Jack watched for a while before smirking. "Aren't you going to invite me over?”  
"Absolutely not.” Rhys looked up briefly from his grooming. "You'll do nothing but make fun of me.”  
Jack stood up. “I will not.” He walked over to Rhys, watching as the crow shifted so he wasn't facing Jack anymore. “I promise. Please?”

  
Jack chuckled under his breath as he stepped into the small space Rhys called home. It was exactly what he has expected from the half breed. Black feathers were strewn about, among assorted shiny objects of varying value, and strange little blue green speckled eggs, sitting in random clusters around the apartment. A set of 3 on a chair, a set of 5 nestled on the couch, 2 sitting next to each other in a small pile of dirty clothes on the floor.   
Grinning, he picked one up. “What's with all the eggs? Pretending to nest your little birdy instincts?”  
Rhys frowned at him, face red, before crossing his arms. "You promised, Jack.”   
He set the egg back down and pulled Rhys into a hug. "I'm not making fun, babe. I promise. But you gotta admit eggs are a strange decorating choice.” Rhys pulled back with a slight grin on his face, despite still being clearly embarrassed.  
"They're not a decorating choice, Jack. I just didn't feel like cleaning up after laying a clutch.”  
"Ha, funny, but I'm not gonna believe-”   
"Not joking, Jack.”  
  
  
 **Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me? (gen abo mpreg)**  
  
Lately, it was hard to sleep. Not only because Rhys had taken to sleeping elsewhere- typically in his newest nest before it got cleaned up, but because his nests typically were made with every goddamn pillow in the house.Jack wandered around, hoping to find where Rhys had squirreled himself away to steal a pillow.   
Jack finally found Rhys laying in the tub, having filled it with pillows and assorted unwashed clothing from Jack's hamper no doubt. And Rhys was precariously balanced on top, naked except for an eye mask, no clear pillow available for thievery. Jack placed his hands on his hips and glared down at his darling mate.   
“Baby, I know you're pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me? Just one at least?”   
Rhys lifted the eye mask to look at Jack through one half lidded eye, clearly saying 'no, but if you buy me more pillows I will take them from you after you had slept on them for a few days.' Jack pouted as Rhys put the mask back on, before he gently lifted one long leg, freeing just one of the many many pillows from his weight.   
Knowing it was a trap, Jack instead leaned over Rhys, and planted a big kiss on his lover's lips, running a hand gently down Rhys's stomach, before lifting Rhys up out of the tub. Rhys let out an indignant squawk as he was removed from his comfort, but let Jack take him back to the bed. Rhys pouted as he was gently deposited on the soft- but pillow free bed, taking off the eyemask in full.   
“I was comfortable.” Rhys said, even as he reached up to wrap his arms around Jack's neck.   
“I wasn't. You need to spend some quality time with daddy.” Jack pressed long slow kisses onto Rhys's cheeks, and slowly moved down to Rhys's chest  
“Maybe daddy needs to learn how to join me in a nest.” Rhys let his hand move up to Jack's hair, gripping lightly.   
“The tub can fit both of us normally, but when youre the size of pandora-”  
Rhys yanked his hair, tilting his head back, so Jack could see the disapproval writ clear on his face “-but as beautiful as elpis-” Jack amended. “I need lots of room to properly worship you.” As Rhys loosened his grip, Jack pressed a kiss to one of Rhys's swollen nipples, delighting in Rhys's soft gasp, and the way he could feel Rhys throw a head back.   
Hoarsely, Rhys moaned. “Jack- The bed needs more pillows. Please?” smirking against Rhys's skin, Jack hummed in agreement. Success.   
  
  
**You're glowing (cont. From that one mpreg thing where jack was too forward)**

Jack stood at the altar, grinning wide at the large audience he had demanded be here. He spotted Rhys's friends long the front row, his own on the other side and he resisted the urge to ave. Angel looked about to cry, and Jack wasn't quite ready for the waterworks yet, so he looked away. It was nerve wracking, waiting for Rhys to start walking down the aisle. Jack's smile faltered. What if Rhys had gone into labor? Surely someone would have told him. Maybe he should go check just in case-

Just as he started to take a step off the stage, the lights dimmed, and shone on the back curtain. Jack held his breath as the curtains were pulled back to reveal Rhys, swollen stomach delicately decorated in hundreds of glittering gems, a dramatic train cascading down his back and sweeping across the floor. He looked royal as he looked up, his eyes meeting Jacks from across the room. For a moment, Jack forgot there was an audience, and he wanted nothing more than to walk over and take his mate right then and there. But he couldn't move, his legs felt like lead, as Rhys finally started to walk forward.

Stifling a laugh, Jack watched as Rhys waddled, his friends helping him along. The first pinpricks of tears staring at the corners of his eyes. Vaughn helped Rhys get up the stairs as Yvette took her place on Rhys's side of the stage, and once Rhys was standing in front of Jack, Vaughn joined her.

Jack chuckled softly, as he leaned in. "You’re glowing.”

"Thats because you're wearing yellow. Its reflective.” Rhys mocked a wince as he looked down to Jack's hyperon yellow suit. “I told you an accent would look better.” They smiled at each other blissfully, barely hearing the words spoken by the officiant.   
  
  
**The weight gain was so subtle, I didn't even think it was pregnancy (gen abo mpreg)** **  
  
**

It was Vaughn who first suggested it. Rhys had just laughed, since he and Jack had been too careful for that. But now that the doctor was congratulating him with a positive result thus this didn't know how foolish he could have been. 

He was somehow almost fully through his second term. A cryptic pregnancy, the doctor had called it. Rhys held his middle, feeling betrayed by his own body. He had been gaining weight, but he had just assumed he was indulging Jack’s stupid fetish one too many times.

Falling back to the couch, Rhys felt the dread growing. What was he even supposed to tell Jack. The door hissed open,signaling Jack’s return. Rhys barely looked up in time to see Jack walking calmly through the door, reading something on his echo device. Holding his breath, and trying to build up confidence, Rhys sat up. 

“Jack, we need to talk.” Rhys watched as Jack almost dropped his echo, before catching hmsef and looking up with concern. When Jack didn't say anything, Rhys simply patted the couch next to him with a weak smile. 

“Is… iIs something wrong?” Jack’s voice was just loud enough for Rhys to hear him. He walked over, cautiously, as though he was afraid of Rhys. Once he was sat, Rhys wrapped his arms around Jackin a quiet hug. 

“I’m … I’m pregnant. Almost 6 months.” Rhys pressed his face into Jack’s chest, not wanting to look at him. 

“6.. 6 months?” one of Jack’s hands pressed curiously to Rhys’s stomach. “But.. There's barely any bump. You haven't-”

“The doctor says it's… my body is hiding it from me? I guess?” Rhys pulled away to see Jack grinning wide. “You're not upset?

“Well, I am a little. I mean, you would look hell hot with more of a bump. But this is great!” Jack pulled Rhys into another hug, kissing him on the cheek. “I thought you were gonna ask to break up.”

Rhys laughed gently, relief flowing through him. “No- I’d never! I still can't believe it. The weight gain was so subtle, I didn't think it was pregnancy.” 

  
  
**What color do you think we should paint the nursery? (more feat. Crow Rhys)** **  
**  
Jack’s penthouse was big. Big enough for Rhys to be able to stretch his wings and fly around in the living room, so naturally, he didn't think anything of it when Jack was willing to bring basically Rhys’s entire apartment into the space. Rhys sat in the back bedroom, the one Jack called home, surrounded by boxes for him to unpack. Jack had simply shrugged when Rhys had asked if he was allowed to rearrange, and from Jack's minimalist decorating, and how often the man slept in the office, Rhys figured Jack really didn't.   
Warm arms wrapped around Rhys’s waist, causing him to jump in alarm, wings fanning out ready to try and escape, when Jack rubbed his nose into Rhys’s neck feathers. “Jack!” Rhys whined. “You can't scare me like that!” He turned around anyway, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck, and pressed their foreheads together.   
Jack chuckled softly. “Sorry. Didn’t think you’d be so jumpy.” Jack kissed him gently, before suddenly picking Rhys up by the thighs. “Hup! Ha, I caught you!”  
Rhys burst into laughter, before poking Jack in the cheek. “You sure did. Now put me down, I gotta unpack more.”  
“Hmmm.” Jack seemed to consider it for a moment. “Nah, I need some opinions.” he turned around, carrying Rhys out into the living room where he dropped Rhys on the couch. The coffee table was covered in magazines and paint color strips.   
“What’s all this?”  
“What color do you think we should paint the nursery?”  
Rhys felt his face immediately flush. “Jack, when I agreed to move in, I didn't think that meant we were going to- I mean isn't it too soon for-” Jack pressed a finger to Rhys’s lips, shushing him.   
“I never said now, I just figured it you could use a place for your eggs or something.” He shrugged. “‘Sides, you never know when we might consider taking things further.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Turn to the side, you look so sexy since your belly's popped out. (normal au)**

 **  
** Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste as Rhys sucked down another chia-based drink. He had tried them once to find that it was less of a fluid and more a wet gel that slid down your throat like a mouthful of jellied eggs. He wasn't even sure it tasted like anything, but Rhys seemed to delight in texture alone.   
It had given him a thought, and after working with r&d, he had made a delightful little prank to get Rhys with- one he almost didn't want to go through with, but in the end, he knew Rhys would be safe. Jack waited for Rhys to to leave on some errands, before grabbing one of the empty bottles from his trash. He ran to the restroom to quickly wash it out with hot water, before heading back and carefully emptying a syringe full of alien eggs into the bottle. They were sterile, and non poisonous, and the texture was extremely similar to Rhys's favored drink, but Jack was sure the taste would be off putting enough for Rhys to spit it out anyway. Jack set the bottle in the fridge, closer to the front for prime grabbing real estate, and left for his own desk to wait.   
When Rhys returned, Jack watches as the first thing Rhys did was reach in and grab the bottle. He managed to barely contain himself as Rhys opened it and absentmindedly drinking it. He pulled it away from his lips and looked at the bottle confused. Jack grinned, and stood up, ready to reveal his prank, when Rhys downed the whole bottle. Jack stopped, shocked and confused.   
Rhys wiped his mouth, and coughed gently. "Man, that one tasted weird. I hope it wasn't expired.”  
"You just- you think it might be expired so you drank all of it?!” Jack stared in absolute disbelief. Rhys didn't even look at him and just started tying at his computer.   
"It's not like its that bad, I just bought them so they shouldn't be expired.” Rhys shrugged gently. “It isn't like it tasted that bad, just a little more sour than they usually are.”   
"Sour.” Jack repeated, dumbly. “It tasted the same just.... Sour.”  
"Yep. What're you so hung up on? It's not like you drink them.”   
“Rhys. That was eggs.”  
Rhys stopped typing, eyes wide. He slowly looked at Jack, expression unreadable. “Jack. What the fuck did you do to my drink?”   
Jack nervously shifted on his feet. “I uhh, was pranking you. Thought you might taste it, then spit it right out. They're not like, poisonous or anything. And they are not fertilized, so they should just pass right on through, you know.”  
Rhys was livid, and Jack knew he was gonna be on the couch for a week. It took him an hour to convince Rhys to go too the doctor to get the eggs checked out- Rhys irritably reminded him it was his fault no less than 6 times. The doctor cleared him for the night, saying they should pass through his system fine, but if he feels off in the coming days to come back and be checked in.

Naturally, the next day Rhys's stomach had seemed to swelled, and Rhys demanded to be taken in again. This time, the doctor had found that- despite being unfertilized- the eggs had latched onto the sides of Rhys's stomach, growing until they would eventually detach, and pass the rest of the way.

Rhys wrinkled his nose. "I'm not leaving them in me.”

The doctor worried his hands. "Well, sir, I would recommend surgery but... These eggs won't detach harmlessly. They’d do to much damage to your stomach.”

At the look both Rhys and Jack gave the man, he swallowed hard. "B-but we can make it safer for you- the host. It should only take a few weeks-" 

"Weeks?” Rhys shouted, a slight snarl to his voice. 

"Y-yes! But it should be harmless and mostly comfortable. You won't be able to eat much.” the man shook under Rhys’ fury. Jack smirked, knowing full well this same fury would be directed at him later. Preferably in bed with Rhys sitting on his dick.

"If I can't eat, how am I supposed to stay alive.” alive Jack knew how long humans could survive without eating, but he also knew how Rhys felt about eating. So he kept his mouth shut.

"We we have nutrient patches for you to use, and as long as what you eat is mostly fluid it should pass through the eggs just fine. Even as they swell.” swell the doctor nervously smiled. "Smoothies should work well.”

Rhys pouted, clearly unhappy about this predicament, but Jack knew he was wearing down at the mention of a sweet treat. He decided to step in. "Well, Rhysie, it doesn't look like that bad of a deal. You'll be back to normal in just a few weeks. Not that bad of a deal, ehh?”

"You're still sleeping on the couch.”

3 weeks later, Jack was allowed back in bed, but only so Rhys could suffocate him with his new penchant for cuddling. Rhys’s stomach was swollen, almost like he was actually pregnant, and as much as Rhys hated it, Jack adored running his hands along the taut skin. 

“Turn to the side, you're so sexy since your belly’s popped out.” Rhys glared at Jack, before complying. Rhys tried to wiggle his hips, in what seemed to be a sexy manner, but his back cramped up, forcing him to double over and yelp. Jack laughed as he got up to help Rhys. "Don't hurt yourself, babe.”

“Shut up or I'm banishing you to the couch again.” Rhys batted Jack’s hands away, before turning to head back to the bedroom. Jack wrapped his hand around Rhys’s middle, stopping him in his tracks, kissing every inch of skin he could reach while Rhys laughed.

"You can't banish me so close to bedtime.” Jack kissed Rhys’s neck and they waddled together back to the bedroom. Rhys pushed him off long enough to strip, but Jack refused to let him put on proper pajamas. Jack pulled him down onto the bed, forcing him to sit on top of him.

"Maybe we should find a way to get me actually pregnant. With how much you like this, I think I could stand 9 months of it.” Rhys murmured as they finally settled down in the warmth of the bed. Jack shut his eyes breathing deep, when he heard Rhys start panting. 

“Mmm… something’ wrong babe?” he looked down, just as Rhys looked up at him with oddly wet glassy eyes. Jack started to panic. “Rhys?”

Rhys whimpered, and pushed himself up on his legs, pressing his cheek into Jack’s chest. His expression was strained, mouth open just enough for a small bit of drool to escape, eyes wide and unfocused. Jack gently grabbed Rhys’s arms, trying to figure out what was wrong when something wet splashed over his dick. 

Looking down with dawning realization, he saw the start of the eggs forcing their way out of Rhys, the soft green glow of the fluid soaking the lower half of Jack’s body and the bedding below them. Rhys moaned softly as another wave of eggs were pushed out. Rhys’s soft noises went straight to Jack’s dick, his face flushing as he felt the heat spreading. 

“Rhysie…” he croaked. “You ok babe?”

“Ah- ahuh.” Rhys gave the barest of nods, his entire body caught in a shiver as more and more eggs practically poured out of him, a deluge of soft jelly orbs and sticky fluid over Jack’s lower half.

Rhys shifted a bit to press his lips against Jack’s, an action Jack eagerly returned, wrapping his arms more fully around Rhys. It felt like ages, but finally Rhys let out a final shudder with the last of the eggs flowed out of him. Rhys’s legs shook, and he collapsed on Jack’s stomach. 

Jack stroked along Rhys’s back, pressing a kiss to Rhys’s temple. "You...You good?”

“I...I think so…” Rhys’s voice was dry and cracked. He tried to push himself up, on shaking arms. “That… was way different than I thought it’d be.”

“Yeah.” Jack was stilled stunned. “Yeah that was kinda…. Awesome.”

Rhys groaned, as he looked down at the mess. “Says you. Do you- oh my god do you have a boner?”

Jack laughed. “Yeah. Go figure right?”

  
  
  



End file.
